Pour toujours et à jamais
by neige-blanche
Summary: Une nouvelle année débute , une nouvelle élève arrive , une vérité cacher à une jeune garçon orphelin , un masque d'indifference pour celui à qui ont tient , une aventure , et un cadeau éternel pour le coeur......
1. Un Rêve étrange

**Prologue : Un rêve étrange.**

_La pénombre était reine dans les rues , ce soir là , pas un chat ne se promener dans les rues , pas un oiseau ne survoler les maison , tout était calme pour ce soir d'halloween , dans une maison au coin de la rue , une famille se préparer pour le diner , la petite fille âgée de quatre ans et demi , aidée sa mère , en portant les assiettes vers la table , où se dresser un magnifique buffet , le père , lui , lisait un journal , assis confortablement dans un fauteuil , à côté de la cheminée ._

_A côté de lui, un petit garçon de un an, s'amuser à s'élever dans les airs, sur son petit balai, offert par son parrain à son anniversaire, en juillet dernier._

_-A table les garçons, cria la mère de la cuisine, saisissant un plat qui se trouver sur le plan de travail._

_L'homme se leva et déposa le journal dans son fauteuil avant d'attraper le garçon en pleine concentration à essayer de saisir son chat du haut de son balai factice, le petit se débattu sur le moment avant de voir les plats qui s'étaler devant ses yeux, ce qui le calma de suite._

_Un sourire sur les lèvres, il le déposa sur sa chaise et s'installa à son tour, au côté de sa femme, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser._

_Le diner se déroula dans la bonne ambiance, la petite fille racontait à sa mère, l'histoire qu'elle avait lu dans son nouveau livre, elle avait déjà une grande soiffe d'apprendre et des connaissances digne d'un enfant de huit ans, alors que le père lui, essayer d'expliquer les règles d'un jeu appeler le Quidditch à son fils._

_ .._

_Un terrifiant éclair vert jailli et la mère des enfants tomba raide morte au sol _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le cœur battant à la chamade, complètement paniqué, il se leva de son lit, tombant à la renverse à cause des draps entortillé qui lui emprisonner les jambes, le jeune homme se dégagea et sortit en courant de la chambre, direction la salle de bain.

S'aspergeant d'eau glacée le visage, Harry se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, il faisait peur à voir, livide comme un cadavre, les pupilles dilatées, totalement en sueur et tremblant comme une feuille.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler de son rêve, cela faisait la deuxième fois, en une semaine qu'il faisait ce rêve, au début tout était calme et d'un coup un éclair vert et la mort, ce qui le frustré le plus, est le faîte qu'il ne voyait jamais les visages de ces personnes.

En y réfléchissant, leur voix, du moins celles des adultes, lui semblait familière mais sans plus.

Songeur, le garçon regagna sa chambre, traversant la pièce à pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller son ami et passant à côté de la fenêtre, il s'arrêta net.

Une tache sombre était dans le jardin, on aurait dit un animal, mais Harry n'en était pas sûr, le survivant se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et attrapa ses lunettes puis il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, il ne s'était pas tromper, il y avait bien un animal, un loup pour être exacte, au pelage noir avec des reflets argentés. A peine eu-t-il cligné des yeux que la bête avait disparu, Harry se frotta les yeux, avait-il rêvé ? Mettant ça sur le coup de la fatigue, le sorcier se traîna vers son lit et s'écroula sur le matelas, mort de fatigue.


	2. L'Anniversaire

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire .**

Il était près de dix heures lorsqu'Harry se décida à émerger du sommeil, ce tournant dans son lit, il essaya de ce souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu la veille, à la fenêtre.

Le garçon se souvint d'un coup de ce loup, aux reflets argentés, il était magnifique, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu avant.

Mais il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par Ron qui rentrer essouffler dans la chambre.

- Harry, dépêche-toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda celui-ci en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est ma mère, elle veut à tout prix que tu te lève.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras en bas, allez bouge ! Répondit le rouquin en repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le jeune Potter se leva et se vêtu rapidement, après avoir encore bataillé avec ses cheveux et perdu le conflit, il se décida à descendre, pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Descendant une à une les marches, il se mit à repenser à son rêve, une impression de déjà vu s'imposa dans son esprit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il décida de faire abstraction de celui-ci pour l'instant.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de passer la porte de la cuisine que des têtes rousses se jetèrent sur lui en criant à tue tête :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY.

-Hein ? Oh…Ah oui c'est vrai merci beaucoup, bégaya le brun, réajustant ses lunettes, qui avaient glissées sous les secousses de ses amis.

-Alors mon vieux ça fait quoi d'avoir 17 ans ? Demanda le rouquin, en lui dédiant une tape affectueuse dans le dos, en clair, Harry vacilla car Ron ne sentait pas sa force.

-Eh ben …en fait je ne me sens pas différent.

-QUOI ? Mais Harry…

-C'est le pied d'avoir 17 ans…

-Tu peux faire…

-Tout ce que tu veux…

-Enfin presque. Rajouta Fred en voyant le regard que sa mère lui lançait.

-Bon, aller, assez bavarder, tout le monde dans le salon, et plus vite que ça, dit Mme Weasley, en voyant que personne ne se décider à bouger.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la pièce principale de la maison, la sonnette d'entrée retentit et Mr Weasley alla ouvrir la porte laissant apparaître Lupin, Tonks, Hermione et Sirius. Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent littéralement sur Harry, l'étouffant carrément à coups de bisous, « joyeux anniversaire », et de câlins plus fort les uns que les autres.

Après avoir eu le souffle couper trois fois , Harry réussit à échappé aux bras des deux jeunes femmes , et put aisément aller souhaité la bienvenu aux deux maraudeurs qui se tenaient en retrait , essayant tant bien que mal , de cacher leur fou rire , en se mordant les joues et se pinçant mutuellement lorsque l'un des deux , avait le malheur de laisser filtrer le moindre bruit laissant envisager le début du fou rire.

Le sorcier serra chaleureusement la main que lui tendait Remus, et après l'avoir remercié de sa présence, il se tourna vers Sirius, qui le pris dans ses bras, sous l'œil amusé des occupants, temporaires ou non, du terrier.

Le jeune Potter eu chaud au cœur lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, la salle avait était magiquement agrandi et décoré de façon somptueuse, une grande banderole s'étendait au dessus de la cheminée, aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondors, où il était inscrit « Joyeux anniversaire Harry pour tes dix-sept ans ». Un vif d'or se promenait allégrement autour des lettres pour finir sa course dans un des cadres photos présent sur le mur, assommant de temps en temps les occupants des différents cadres.

Les murs étaient recouverts de photos, plus belles les unes que les autres, montrant les maraudeurs pour certaines et le trio d'or des lions pour d'autres. Le plafond avait était ensorcelé pour représentait un immense cerf accompagné d'un loup belge et d'un chien noir. Harry sourit à cette vue, les maraudeurs sous leur forme d'animagus, baissant les yeux, il vit qu'au centre de la pièce, la table, anciennement de forme rectangulaire, avait laissé place à un table ronde où se dressait des plats contenant des mets plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

Allant du simple chocolat chaud aux desserts les plus raffinés qui puissent existés sur terre. Mme Weasley était vraiment une cuisinière spectaculaire. Harry la soupçonnée de vouloir donner une partie du surplus aux invités.

À gauche de la cheminée, au fond de la pièce, une autre table se dressait, plus petites certes mais surchargée, en effet, celle-ci devait supportée le poids d'une bonne vingtaine de cadeaux voir plus.

Tout souriant, le survivant alla s'installer entre Hermione et Sirius. Après cinq minutes d attente Mme Weasley fini par pénétrée à son tour dans la pièce et après un « Bon Appétit tout le monde », elle s'assit au côté de son mari, le repas fut écourter par l'arrivée d'un Hagrid essoufflé, d'une Mcgonagall un peu décoiffée et d'un Albus Dumbledor étrangement habillé.

Le garde chasse de Poudlard avait revêtu un ensemble belge cramoisie avec une rose planté dans sa veste, le professeur de Métamorphose, quand à elle, était vêtu d'une robe rouge pâle avec des fils d'or qui ceinturer sa taille pour se perdre dans les plis, plus bas, au niveau des chevilles, mais le plus spectaculaire était sans doute le directeur. Sa robe de sorcier était toute coloré , au niveau du buste , les couleurs dominantes était le rose , l'orange et le bleu ciel , alors que le bas , tirait plus vers le violet et le marron clair , un bon assemblage si on voulait faire un carnaval fît remarquer Ron à voix basse , s'attirant les yeux mécontents d'Hermione et les tapes de sa sœur , qui hurlait au respect.

Après que les retardataires se soient, à leur tout installés, le repas reprit son court. Comme à son habitude, Ron se servait dans tous les plats que ses mains pouvaient atteindre, son tenir compte des réflexions de sa sœur et d'Hermione sur son estomac, aussi gros qu'une galaxie.

Harry se servit de se qu'il aimer le plus, pâtes à la Carbonnara, rôti de bœuf, glace au chocolat surplombée de chantilly,

Les discutions allaient à bon train, le trio racontant leur exploit sous le regard médusé de leur directrice et celui amusé du directeur. Les Jumeaux , eux étaient reculés dans un coin , parlant à voix basse , Hermione les soupçonné de préparé un mauvais coup et Ron , lui , avait un sourire qui s'étirait d une oreille à une autre , s'imaginant déjà des scenario dont-ils seraient les victimes , mais plus il avançait dans ses suggestions , plus son sourire diminuer , s'imaginant subirent les pires horreurs que ses frères auraient inventés pour l'occasion.

Harry , lui , était aux anges , discutant avec son parrain , celui-ci était en train de lui expliquer les coups qu'ils avaient fait à certains Serpentard , comme un Severus Rogue , habillé en poupée Barbie , avec des cheveux blond et légèrement ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins , et des talons aiguilles de dix centimètres en guise de chaussures , , ou alors une miss teigne , relooker au couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

_Les Maraudeurs avaient vraiment de bonnes idées,_ pensa Harry, alors que son parrain lui contait la fois où ils avaient repeint entièrement le dortoir des Serpentard en rose et bleu avec des nounours jaunes de partout.


	3. Distribution de cadeaux originale

**Chapitre 2 : distribution de cadeau originale.**

Lorsque le dessert fut fini, Moly et Arthur se levèrent pour parler, le silence se fit soudain et chacun fixait les deux personnes avec intérêt attendant qu'ils débutent leur récit.

-Il y a tellement de choses à dire, que la journée ne suffirait pas pour tout expliquer, donc on va tacher de faire court. Harry, lorsqu'on t'a aperçu la première fois à la gare, tu étais jeune et perdu, notre monde, qui est maintenant le tien, t'était inconnu, et te semblait plein de mystères, pourtant il était comme une roue de secours pour toi, et tu as sut la saisir.

Je me rappel que c'est souvent que Ron nous envoyer des lettres, et toutes sans exception, nous parlaient de toi et de Hermione, nous avons appris à te connaître par l'intérimaire de notre fils, et nous t'avons apprécié à travers les paroles de Ron, ta gentillesse et ton courage sont sans limites et ce sont des qualités que tu as gardées toutes au long de ces années. Bientôt tu feras ton entrée en septième année et dernière année à Poudlard, nous te souhaitons bien du courage.

Depuis l'été de ta première année , nous t'avons considéré comme l'un des nôtres , comme l'un de nos fils même si notre sang ne coule pas dans tes veines , tu es et tu seras toujours dans notre cœur à tous , tu es notre fils , notre ami , notre confident et ce pour l'éternité.

Reste bon et loyale, droit et juste, n'ai pas peur d'aider et tu seras aider à ton tour, donne ton amitié et garde tes amis auprès de toi car ils t'aideront quoi qu'il arrive et surtout, reste tel que tu es, car nous t'aimons pour ça.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY, rajouta Mr Weasley en saisissant son verre afin de porter un toast au jeune homme.

Emu, Harry se leva de sa chaise pour aller étreindre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents, les larmes aux yeux, le sorcier les remercia chaleureusement, après cinq minutes où personne ne pipa mots, tous se mit à applaudir les paroles de Molly et Arthur.

Alors que le professeur Dumbledor discutait tranquillement avec le père de Ron et le professeur Mcgonagall, Fred et Georges se levèrent d'un comme en accord.

-C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX HARRY, alors on a inventé un petit système .

-Aie, dit Ron en regardant ses frères d'un air apeuré.

-T'inquiète pas Ron, on ne va pas vous faire du mal … Enfin normalement, rajouta Georges, en murmurant à l'adresse de son jumeau.

-Bon, reprit Fred en regardant Georges d'un œil amusé, tu vas dire un numéro entre un et trente et un des cadeaux viendra à toi, dit-il à l'adresse du brun.

Sirius, intrigué par ce qui aller se passer, se tortillé nerveusement sur sa chaise, attendant impatiemment le résultat de leur expérience.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la proposition des rouquins.

_Après tout qu est-ce que je risque ? , aller courage mon vieux et dit un numéro, _pensa le jeune homme en fixant les cadeaux à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Trois, prononça le brun à l'intention des jumeaux, qui sortirent de leur poche un petit appareil où Fred pressa un bouton bleu, aussitôt un paquet s'envola de la table pour commencer une course affolée à travers la pièce, essayant désespérément d'assommé Hagrid, en le frappant au niveau de la tête.

Les jumeaux firent un sourire d'excuse à leur mère et à Hagrid pour ce petit disfonctionnement temporaire selon leurs termes.

Sirius rigola de bon cœur en voyant le cadeau se baladait à une vitesse vertigineuse jusqu'à que celui-ci lui fonce droit dans le dos, après quoi il maudit à son tour ce paquet dangereux.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et attrapa avec facilité le cadeau qui cessa toutes rébellions lorsque les mains de son destinateur furent posées sur lui. Avide de savoir ce qu'il contenait, le survivant se hâta de déchirer le papier bleu nuit, pour découvrir un ouvrage sans titre, curieux il ouvrit la première page sur laquelle il était inscrit en lettres d or fin « Comment devenir animagus en dix leçons », avec un énorme sourire, le jeune homme embrassa son parrain sur les deux joues avant de reposer l'ouvrage.

-Bon maintenant

-Ça devrait fonctionner, dirent les jumeaux, les yeux rivés sur leur invention.

-Bon ben …15, murmura le survivant les yeux rivés sur l'empilage qui menaçait à chaque instant de tomber d'un étage.

A peine eu-t-il le temps d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, qu'un autre paquet s'éleva et vînt se poser docilement face à Harry. Ils continuèrent ce système jusqu'à que la table soit totalement déserte et que le sol soit recouvert à son tour de papier cadeaux de toutes les couleurs possible.

Le jeune adulte était heureux , jamais de sa vie , il n'avait eu autant de présents , une montre , des nécessaires pour balai , des livres ( surtout d'Hermione ) , des habits , des farces et attrapes à perte de vue , une magnifique chaîne en or , avec des lettres d'argent qui formait son prénom , offerte par Ginny , qui devint rouge pivoine lorsqu'Harry l'embrassa sur la joue .

Sous l'œil amusé de ses frères, étonné de Ron, et complice d'Hermione car la brunette de Gryffondor l'avait aidé à choisir son cadeau.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa entre des matches de Quidditch, des partie d'échec, des blagues (avec les jumeaux et Sirius) et des discutions. Quand l'horloge sonna sept heures , les professeurs souhait aires de nouveau un joyeux anniversaire à Harry et se rendirent à Poudlard par poudre de cheminée sauf Hagrid que Remus fît transplaner dans le parc de Poudlard avant de revenir au terrier pour la soirée où Molly l'avait gentiment invité à dormir , tout comme Sirius et Tonks qui avait accepté avec joie.

Comme l'avait soupçonné Harry, Molly fît des boites pour chacun des professeurs qui contenaient différents reste de plats et desserts.

Bien entendu, le directeurs repartit surtout avec des desserts de toutes sortes, allant du simple éclair au café, au meringué, saupoudrer de sucre glace avec un coulis de framboises.

La soirée arriva très vite et la partie de Quidditch du être écourtée à cause de la nuit qui s'installer à grand pas sur la campagne, les étoiles ce soir là brillaient fort et la lune était plus belle que jamais. Bien sur ce n'était pas la pleine lune mais le quart, qui scintillée de mille feu entourée par les étoiles qui brillait de la même intensité, la nuit, pour une fois était bien éclairé, mais malgré cela, il ne fallait pas oublier le fait que Voldemort était toujours en vie, plus en colère que jamais et bien décider à retrouver le survivant, coûte que coûte, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

Les jumeaux s'amusaient à installer les tables dehors pour un diner à la « belle étoile », les faisant s'entrechoquer, racler le sol et les murs, pour ensuite s'écarter et recommencer leur manège. Jusqu'à que leur mère, exaspérée par le bruit du fer qui se touche, vienne mettre le holà, en leur promettant mille punitions s'ils ne stoppaient par leur bêtises sur le champ, c'est donc à regrets qu'ils installèrent une bonne fois pour toutes les tables et qu'ils les revêtir de nappes blanches à étoiles bleu, qui se mouvaient à tout instant. Ron et Harry furent charger de mettre le couvert et les assiettes , ce qu'ils firent sans se plaindre , trop heureux de pouvoir se servir de leur baguettes , quand aux filles , elles donnèrent un coup de main à la cuisine en préparant les entrées et les desserts pour ses messieurs , dans la joie et la bonne humeur , tout en discutant des cours prochains.

Le repas fut proclamer et chacun s'installa autour des plats qui fumer doucement à la nuit, les chandelles lévitait tranquillement au dessus de la table, procurant une douce ambiance autour des personnes se trouvant en dessous, une ambiance de calme et de sérénité planait autour de la maison, pendant que tout le monde partager un festin digne d'un empereur romain tel que Jules César lui-même.

Après une heure, tous terminèrent leur desserts et après s'être souhaité bonne nuit mutuellement, les garçons suivit de près par les filles montèrent se coucher, et alors que le jeune Potter se glisser des les draps de son lit, un loup aux reflets argentés était allongé dans le jardin, le regard fixer sur la chambre du brun.


	4. Le Loup

_Pensées d'Harry._

…

…

**Chapitre 3 : le loup noir aux reflets argentés.**

_La pénombre était reine dans les rues , ce soir là , pas un chat ne se promener dans les rues , pas un oiseau ne survoler les maison , tout était calme pour ce soir d'halloween , dans une maison au coin de la rue , une famille se préparer pour le diner , la petite fille âgée de quatre ans et demi , aidée sa mère , en portant les assiettes vers la table , où se dresser un magnifique buffet , le père , lui , lisait un journal , assis confortablement dans un fauteuil , à côté de la cheminée ._

_A côté de lui, un petit garçon de un an, s'amuser à s'élever dans les airs, sur son petit balai, offert par son parrain à son anniversaire, en juillet dernier._

_-A table les garçons, cria la mère de la cuisine, saisissant un plat qui se trouver sur le plan de travail._

_L'homme se leva et déposa le journal dans son fauteuil avant d'attraper le garçon en pleine concentration à essayer de saisir son chat du haut de son balai factice, le petit se débattu sur le moment avant de voir les plats qui s'étaler devant ses yeux, ce qui le calma de suite._

_Un sourire sur les lèvres, il le déposa sur sa chaise et s'installa à son tour, au côté de sa femme, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser._

_Le diner se déroula dans la bonne ambiance, la petite fille racontait à sa mère, l'histoire qu'elle avait lu dans son nouveau livre, elle avait déjà une grande soiffe d'apprendre et des connaissances digne d'un enfant de huit ans, alors que le père lui, essayer d'expliquer les règles d'un jeu appeler le Quidditch à son fils._

_ .._

_Un terrifiant éclair vert jailli et la mère des enfants tomba raide morte au sol _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, comme les fois précédentes lorsqu'il faisait ce rêve.

S'essuyant le front, le jeune sorcier tapota sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes, qu'il s'empressa de poser sur son nez. Un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il se levait de son lit bien décider à aller faire un tour dans le jardin, question de s'aéré l'esprit.

Après s'être battu une nouvelle fois avec ses draps, le survivant parvint à se mettre debout et put attraper sa robe de chambre, les nuits s'étaient faîtes plus fraîches en cette fin d'aout. Alors qu'il passait devant la fenêtre, son regard fut attiré par une forme, allongée dehors, dans le jardin.

Le loup, c'était le même loup que la fois préceinte, la même couleur qui avait attiré le survivant comme un papillon sur une flamme.

Hésitant soudain à descendre, le jeune homme fut pris d'une envie irrépressible d'aller se coller à l'animal.

_Bizarre, _pensa Harry.

Haussant les épaules, le brun sortit de la chambre sans bruit, non sans avoir pris sa baguette avec lui, au cas où. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, un craquement se fit entendre, retenant son souffle, Harry se stoppa pendant quelques secondes, écoutant les bruits avoisinant.

_Tu sais très bien que cette maison craque pour un rien._

Tout en se demandant s'il ne devenait pas parano, Harry finit par se rendre à l'extérieur de la maison des Weasley, et tout en avançant à pas de loup , il fit le tour de la bâtisse, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque l'animal fut dans son champs de vision.

Le loup tourna doucement sa tête vers le survivant, Harry était divisé, soit il pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou et retourner immédiatement se coucher en espérant que l'animal ne le suive pas ou alors il pouvait tenter de s'approcher au risque de se faire dévorer.

Plongé dans son monologue intérieur, le brun ne vit pas le loup s'assoir en portant un regard interrogateur … ? Sur lui.

Un aboiement fit sortir Harry de ses pensées, qui ancra son regard dans celui, turquoise, du loup.

_Ça aboi un loup ? Apparemment … quelle couleur bizarre et envoutante…_

L'animal inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, invitant le jeune homme à se rapprocher, Harry s'avança doucement jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre du loup.

- Je peux, demanda Harry en désignant un endroit juste à côté du canidé.

Le jeune homme n'attendait évidement aucune réponse, juste un signe qui lui prouverait qu'il ne se ferait pas dévoré au moment où ses fesses toucherais le sol.

- Oui.


	5. Discussion étrange

_Pensée d'Harry_

**Chapitre 4 : discussion étrange**

Le bond que fit Harry était à inscrire dans les anales, lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce lui répondre. Le jeune homme jeta des regards aux alentours, cherchant la provenance de cette voix.

Ne voyant personne aux alentours, Harry fixa le loup, qui le regarder avec une lueur d'amusement …? Dansant dans son regard.

- Merlin, je deviens fou, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas.

Pétrifié, le jeune homme regarda l'animal comme si des cornes lui avaient poussé sur la tête en l'affaire de quelques secondes.

_Impossible, com….comment peut-il parlé ? Enfin, ça parle pas un loup … je deviens fou … oui, c'est ça je suis fou … mais non, je ne suis pas dingue quand même, je l'ai bien entendu parlé …_

Pendant son monologue intérieur, Harry s'était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, les yeux perdu dans le vague, essayant de trouver réponses à ses questions. Malgré les minutes qui filaient doucement, aucune des hypothèses que le survivant imaginées ne parut plausibles aux yeux de celui-ci.

- T'ais-je effrayé petit humain ?

- Euh…je…non, balbutia Harry en regardant le loup s'installer à coté de lui, le brun en profita pour observer de plus près l'animal. Celui-ci était splendide, sa fourrure noire était zébrée de lignes argentées, et son regard était envoutant, d'une couleur turquoise d'apparence si claire, mais en regardant bien, on pouvait distinguer des petites paillettes d'un bleu foncé et vert.

- Tu parles vraiment ou je suis bon pour St Mangouste ? Demanda Harry, en se tortillant nerveusement les mains. L'animal émit un petit rire avant de répondre :

- Tu n'iras pas à St Mangouste pour l'instant petit Homme, maintenant dis-moi, que fais-tu à une heure aussi tardive dehors, ne devrais-tu pas être couché en ce moment ?

- Je devrais mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginé, pourquoi me pose-tu cette question ? Répondit le loup.

- Eh bien j'ai cru t'apercevoir la nuit dernière, ici même et à vrai dire je veux savoir … enfin j'aimerais savoir ce que fait un loup dans la cour de mon ami ?

- Un loup ? Il n'y a pas de loup ici.

- Ben et toi alors tu es bien un … oh ! Tu veux dire que tu es …

- Une louve, annonça l'animal sur un ton dramatique, ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Je suis Harry Potter et toi qui es-tu ? Questionna le jeune homme.

- Je suis Lupa.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, maintenant peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

- Mon maître m'a demandé de venir ici afin de veiller sur toi, répondit Lupa.

- Ton maître, qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry sur la défensive.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé Harry.

- Es-tu au service de Voldemort ?

La louve se mit à rire, ce qui vexa le brun qui se mit à bouder en tournant le dos à Lupa.

_Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi je ne pars pas en courant ? Elle est peut-être au service de mon pire ennemi et ma seule réaction est de bouder. Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond !_

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Lupa, il se sentait bien avec elle, ce qui était étrange. Il ne connaissait la louve que depuis quelques minutes mais un sentiment de sécurité l'entouré depuis qu'il discutait avec elle.

- Non, je ne suis pas au servicede Voldemort, rassure toi. Mais je ne peux pas te donner le nom de mon maître, tout simplement car il me l'a demandé mais sache que tu le sauras en temps voulu. Sinon quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix-sept ans et toi ?

- Techniquement j'ai vingt ans, répondu la louve.

- Comment ça techniquement ? Demanda Harry, intrigué par la réponse.

- Eh bien, mon corps est âgé de vingt ans mais mon esprit à plusieurs milliers d'années.

- Là je suis perdu, marmonna le sorcier, pendant qu'un rire éclatait à ses côtés.

- Je suis un esprit des origines, si tu préfère, à chaque fois que je m'éteins, je renais, rajouta la louve voyant le regard perdu du jeune homme. C'est comme cela depuis des millénaires. J'ai vu la race des hommes naître, puis celle des sorciers. J'ai vu les guerres qui vous ont déchiré petit à petit. Ce pouvoir est une bénédiction et une malédiction car malgré les nombreuses vies, les nouvelles connaissances, la douleur de la perte des êtres aimés reste toujours présente.

- Tu es comme un phœnix en faîtes ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je ne m'enflamme pas, répondu Lupa.

Les deux nouveaux amis continuèrent de discuter pendant plus de deux heures, apprenant à ce connaître mutuellement. Parlant également de tout et de rien, le jeune homme ne voyait pas le temps passé et c'est Lupa qui lui fit remarquer lorsqu'il commença doucement à somnoler.

- Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, tu dors debout Harry.

- Mais je n'en ai pas envie, je veux rester avec toi et discuter, répondit le brun avant de s'étirer en baillant.

- Voyons petit homme, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire pendant plus de deux heures ? De plus tu tombes de fatigue, aller rentre.

- Tu reviendras ici demain soir ? Demanda Harry.

- Non pas demain, mais la veille de ton départ si tu veux, répondit la louve en se levant.

- D'ac… d'accord, bonne nuit Lupa.

- Bonne nuit, petit Homme.

Harry se leva et partit se coucher en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris par l'intermédiaire de la jeune louve.

_Jeune louve, pas tellement,_ pensa Harry en étouffant un rire.

Puis après avoir enlevé sa robe de chambre, il se glissa sous ses draps et s'endormit avant même d'avoir touché son oreiller.


	6. Le chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 6 : Le chemin de Traverse.**

Le soleil éclairé la chambre de Ron par le biais de la fenêtre, laissant une douce chaleur se répandre dans la pièce. Des ombres se mouvaient doucement sur les murs recouverts de posters en tout genre traitant principalement du Quidditch. Une légère brise soufflait à l'extérieur soulevant doucement les feuilles des arbres jaunis par le temps. L'automne approché à petit pas sur l'Angleterre, les nuits et les journées étaient de plus en plus fraîches.

Alors que l'horloge présente dans le salon des Weasley indiquée dix heures passée, le survivant ne semblé pas décider à ce réveillé, il était de même pour Ron qui voulait profiter au maximum des dernières grasses matinées qui lui restait. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre n'était troublé que par les ronflements du roux. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer deux têtes rousses, qui fixaient les endormis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Fred et Georges se glissèrent discrètement dans la chambre et se faufilèrent chacun vers un lit, puis après s'être échangé un regard, ils sautèrent en même temps sur les lits en criant dans un parfait accord :

- HARRY ! RON ! HARRY ! RON ! HARRY ! RON !

Le survivant s'écroula à terre lorsque Fred prit son lit pour un trampoline géant, il en fut de même pour Ron. Après avoir hurlé toutes les insultes de son répertoire à ses frères, le roux se laissa tomber sur son lit avec le mince espoir de pouvoir grappiller encore quelques minutes de sommeil.

- Ron, ne t'avise pas de te rendormir sinon je monte, cria Mrs Weasley de la cuisine.

- Bon mon vieux, je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on descende avant que ma mère ne monte ici et voit le bordel qu'il a dans ma chambre.

Harry se redressa et tâtonna sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes qui avaient élu domicile autre part. Etouffant un grognement, le brun attrapa sa baguette et après avoir murmuré un accio, il mit ses lunettes et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage.

Tout en s'habillant, le survivant jeta quelque sort de nettoyage sur la pièce puis il se rendit à la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui Mme Weasley, est-ce que vous nous accompagné au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Désolé mon grand mais j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui, répondit la mère de Ron en attrapant sa poêle.

- D'accord, conclu le brun en commençant à manger.

Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner, les garçons se préparèrent et rejoignirent les filles au rez de chaussé, pour passer par la cheminé.

Les trois jeunes avaient décidé de se vêtir à la manière moldue pour être à l'aise en effectuant leurs achats.

- Faites attention les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley, en sortant la tête de la cuisine.

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas, à tout à l'heure, répondit son fils avec une moue exaspérer.

- A tout à l'heure.

Hermione prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et après s'être glissée dans l'âtre elle dit :

- Chemin de traverse.

Harry fut le dernier à passer dans la cheminée et après un trajet mouvementé, il arriva de sa façon habituelle, autrement dit, le nez face au sol.

- Déciment Harry, quand changeras-tu tes habitudes d'arriver ? Questionna Ron en éclatant de rire.

- Probablement jamais, grogna Harry avant de se relever et d'épousseter ses vêtements.

- Allez les garçons, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route, il y a l'air d'y avoir du monde, dit Hermione avant de se diriger vers Fleury et Bott.

En entrant dans la librairie, les jeunes hommes suivirent Hermione afin d'acheter leur livres, elle était celle qui connaisse le mieux ce magasin, chaque rayon, chaque étagère, à se demander si elle n'avait pas un plan détailler de la boutique implanté dans la tête. Les deux garçons devaient jouer des coudes afin de pouvoir suivre leur amie dans le magasin qui était bondé.

- Hermione, comment fais-tu pour connaître ce magasin par cœur ? Je ne t'es pas vu hésité une seule fois en attrapant les livres, demanda Ron en rangeant ses livres dans les sacs.

- Vu le nombre de fois que je suis venu ici, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, répliqua-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes firent leurs achats en moins de deux heures après quoi ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer au salon de glaces de Florian Fortarôme. Tout en s'installant à une table située sur la terrasse du magasin, Hermione passa la commande avant de s'assoir à son tour.

- Je me demande bien qui sera le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, s'exclama soudainement Harry, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Aucune idée, j'espère qu'il sera plus compétant que cette Ombrage de malheur ! Répondu Ron entre deux bouchées de sa glace au chocolat.

- Je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledor laisse encore pénétré un incompétent du ministère dans l'enceinte du château, renchérie la brunette.

- Une chose est sur par contre, si c'est encore Rogue, je rentre chez les Dursley immédiatement, dit Harry.

- Voyons Harry, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis, de plus le pro…, commença Hermione.

- Bon d'accord je retire ce que je viens de dire , coupa Harry s'évitant ainsi un des interminable monologue de son amie sur les qualités cachés du maître des Cachots.

Se hâtant de terminé leur glaces , les trois Griffons continuèrent de flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de retourner au terrier préparer leur valise pour la rentrée qui avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine .


	7. La veille du départ

**Chapitre 7 : La veille du départ**

Les malles étaient bouclées depuis plusieurs heures, le repas venait de se terminer et petit à petit, les habitants temporaires ou non du Terrier montaient se coucher, profitant ainsi des dernières heures de sommeil qui leur était accordé avant le départ pour Poudlard.

Le silence s'installa doucement dans la maison et le trio se réunit une dernière fois dans le grenier pour profiter des derniers instants de vacances. Les discussions tournaient exclusivement autour de la rentrée, des cours et options choisit par chacun, Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, fit la morale aux garçons quant à l'importance de leur études pour réussir leur examens facilement.

Puis lorsque l'horloge sonna onze heures, les éternels amis décidèrent de se coucher pour récupérer de la journée mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée. Harry rentra dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit le temps de se dévêtir puis une fois en pyjama , il se glissa avec délice dans les draps magiquement chauffés , une sensation de bien-être l'envahissant immédiatement , pourtant le sommeil ne semblait pas être au rendez-vous vu que malgré le fait qu'il se soit détendu immédiatement en touchant l'oreiller , ses yeux rester grand ouvert. Ron quant à lui, s'endormit aussitôt qu'il eu glissé sous les draps.

_La nuit risque d'être longue,_ pensa le Survivant.

Le hululement d'une chouette se fit entendre dans la nuit étoilé , provoquant ainsi la fuite d'un écureuil sur une branche , Harry retint un énième soupir , accoudé à la fenêtre du grenier , le garçon n'arrivait pas à dormir , ressassant inlassablement le souvenir des années précédentes passé dans le château qu'il considérait comme sa maison , intérieurement il espérait que cette année serait différente des autres , mais malgré ses espoirs le brun savait que celle-ci ne dérogerais pas à la règle et que de nouveau , quelque chose allait se produire .

L'horloge sonna deux heures quarante-cinq, et un mouvement attira le regard d'Harry, une forme sombre émergea d'un fourré et aussitôt, l'adolescent se saisi de sa baguette, craignant qu'un mangemort se trouve dans le jardin, mais lorsque l'ombre fut atteint par la lumière pâle de la Lune, Harry lâcha son souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment, puis descendu aussi vite que silencieusement les nombreux escaliers de la maison et sortit en courant de la maison endormi.

- Bonsoir Lupa.

- Bonsoir petit Homme, décidément, ne sais-tu pas se que signifie le mot dormir ou es-tu une créature n'ayant pas besoin de sommeil ? Demanda la louve, sur un ton moqueur.

- Je sais ce que signifie dormir mais je n'ai pas sommeil, c'est toujours ainsi la veille des rentrées, sans doute le stress, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, sinon je suis heureux de te voir, j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas venir ou que tu sois une invention de mon esprit.

- Je t'avais promis de venir, et je tiens toujours parole, je suis également heureuse de te revoir, je dois avouer que tu m'intrigues énormément jeune Harry.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune sorcier étonné.

- Tout simplement car tu es très différent de se que je m'étais imaginer, tu as loyal et courageux, très rusé également mais foncièrement bon et juste, ta personnalité est très complexe et je dois avouer que tu attises ma curiosité, car à par toi je ne connais qu'une seule personne fonctionnant comme toi, ou du moins y ressemblant, expliqua Lupa en tournant autour d'Harry.

- Qui ?

- Mon maître, répondit simplement la louve et se couchant délicatement dans l'herbe rendu humide par la fraicheur de la nuit.

- Tu veux bien me dire son nom à présent ? Demanda Harry, l'espoir luisant dans ses émeraudes.

- Non, c'est encore trop tôt, mais tout viens à point à qui sais attendre petit Homme, ta patience sera bientôt récompensé et je suis sure que tu t'entendras bien avec elle.

- Elle … donc c'est une femme ?

- Oui mais n'espère pas que je te révèle plus, rétorqua l'esprit en narguant le jeune homme de sa queue.

- Mais euh !

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant mine de bouder, la lèvre inferieur poussée en avant et les yeux brillants. Lupa rigola doucement avant de se frotter contre lui, déclenchant des étincelles au contact des deux corps. Le brun sursauta et regarda la louve, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

- Je ne sais pas petit Homme, électricité statique peut-être ? Avoua-t-elle en regardant la lune se couvrir de nuages.

Le jeune homme ne fut absolument convaincu par l'explication de l'animal mais ne voulant pas brisé cet instant avec sa curiosité, il mit de côté ses interrogations et continua de discuter avec son amie pendant plus de trois quart d'heures. Après avoir embrassé la louve entre les deux oreilles, Harry partit se coucher, l'esprit remplit de dizaines de questions.


End file.
